mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Kicker
Cloud Kicker is a female Pegasus pony with a lavender blue coat, jasmine mane and tail with a lemon chiffon streak, orchid eyes and a cutie mark of a cloud covering a sun. She shares her design with Merry May, shares her mane style with Lily Valley, and bears a resemblance to "Cloudy Kicks",When asked whether "Cloudy Kicks" was based on Cloud Kicker, Rebecca Dart stated on August 9, 2014 that it was "quite possible" but that she couldn't remember specifically as the first film My Little Pony Equestria Girls "was a while ago"; however, a layout artist stated on June 27, 2013 regarding the first film "The students were not based off of background pony designs." "Lavender Lace", and Lily Blossom. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in other media.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Cloud Kicker frequently appears in Ponyville and Cloudsdale as a background pony. Her debut in the series is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, when she and other ponies yell "Surprise!" at Pinkie Pie's surprise party for Twilight Sparkle. Cloud Kicker appears in Ponyville's marketplace twice in Griffon the Brush Off. She is standing behind a vegetable stand, while Derpy and Merry May are standing in front of it. They are greeted by Pinkie Pie, who asks if they have seen Rainbow Dash. Later, she appears near Sugarcube Corner, eyes askew, after Gilda roars and scares away Fluttershy. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, Cloud Kicker is a member of the weather team. She is part of the group that Rainbow Dash sends to retrieve the southern birds, but she is absent in the scene where Rainbowshine returns to report that Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds. She is spotted on the ground arguing with the ponies almost immediately afterward, however. Cloud Kicker participates in the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends as contestant #5 and is worn out by the end. She also participates in the Best Young Flyer competition as contestant #3 in Sonic Rainboom. Cloud Kicker appears quite frequently in the episode Hurricane Fluttershy. She and the other Ponyville Pegasi successfully create the tornado that transports water to Cloudsdale. In the episode Ponyville Confidential, a picture printed by the Foal Free Press shows Cloud Kicker without wings. In One Bad Apple, during the song Babs Seed, Cloud Kicker sits with Dr. Hooves in a movie theater. She also appears at the Wonderbolt Academy in Wonderbolts Academy. Cloud Kicker appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and Flight to the Finish. She is one of the relay team finalists for the Equestria Games, as seen in Rainbow Falls. Her other two teammates are Merry May and "Sunburst". Cloud Kicker also appears in Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, and Inspiration Manifestation. In Equestria Games, she competes the final leg for her team in the aerial relay, and finishes outside of the medals. She later appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In Tanks for the Memories, Cloud Kicker appears among other Pegasi moving clouds in preparation for winter. She buys a cupcake from Pinkie Pie in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, attends Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, attends the friendship party in Party Pooped, appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, and takes part in the Sisterhooves Social with "Princess Erroria" in Brotherhooves Social. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Cloud Kicker appears with lighter colors on page 4 and appears in a picture with her name listed on 's regular cover. Gallery See also *List of ponies Notes de:Cloud Kicker es:Cloud Kicker pl:Cloud Kicker pt:Cloud Kicker ru:Клауд Кикер Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters